Shattered
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: A new boy at school has caught Kitty's attention, making Kurt jealous. But after she starts dating him, Kitty begins to change. Kurt and Logan are determined to help her, even if it is against Professor X's better judgement. The question is, can they?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh is my obsession, followed closely by The Dragonriders of Pern. X-men Evo is a show I really, really like right after those two ^_^. I'm going to keep all three separated for as long as I can humanly stand it (three way cross over stories are usually very fake). I'm also going to try and keep the characters as in character as I possible can (I haven't seen Evo in ages!). If my characters are totally off, please let me know. Finally, I won't be writing Kurt's accent, because I can't do it well. And if I can't do it well, then I won't do it. So, imagine it for yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure who owns X-men Evo anymore, it's on two channels now and I'm confused, but I know it isn't me.  
  
Warnings: Lets see, what won't give the plot away? Um.this is may or may not turn into a Kurt/Kitty fic. This chapter has hints of it, but depends how deeply you want to read into it. There are other things, lots of other things, I should warn you about, but that would ruin the whole plot :p!  
  
Rated: PG-13 (strongly). Really, I'm serious! If you are under thirteen years of age, or have issues on reading a fic that is PG-13 to the point that it may be borderline R, don't read this! You have been warned!  
  
Main Characters: Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawle) Logan (Wolverine) And Jacob Weathers (An original character)  
  
Couples: Kurt/Kitty (possibly), Kitty/OC, and maybe some hints of Evan/Rogue, as well as one Logan/Ororo Scene.  
  
Summery: A new boy in school has caught Kitty's attention, making Kurt jealous. But after she starts dating him, Kitty begins to change. Kurt and Logan are determined to help her, even if it is against Professor X's better judgment. The question is, can they.  
  
Authoress: JKJ (Jounouchi_kun_joey@yahoo.com)  
  
Title: Shattered  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sunlight caught his raven hair in just the right way as to make it shine like some kind of dark star, and his gray eyes were shining under well-kept bangs that contrasted starkly with his fair complexion. He was the most handsome, most dashing, prince charming ever.  
  
At least that's what Kitty Pryde, X-man in training, thought. As he walked through the lunch line, she sighed dreamily. He had a gorgeous body, with so many muscles!  
  
Kurt waved a hand in front of he slightly glazed blue eyes.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home in there?" His German accented voice sounded somewhat annoyed, as he'd been trying to get Kitty to help him with a particularly perplexing fix-this-sentence English Worksheet, and she was ignoring him. Kitty swatted his hand away absent mindedly, not really even registering that she had done so.  
  
"Not now, Kurt." She sighed dreamily, saying the sentence as if from another world. Kurt pouted, and Rouge leaned over to see what Kitty was giggling at. Her eyes widened, and she almost laughed.  
  
"Looks like someone is in L-O-V-E, love!" Kitty flushed, her face becoming the same color as her soft pink shirt.  
  
"Who me? Like, of course not! He only just moved here earlier this week! How could I, like, like him, or anything?" Jean laughed and winked at her.  
  
"This just proves the theory of love at first sight." All three girls giggled, 'causing Evan to roll his eyes.  
  
"Why do girls do that?" He asked Kurt, who merely growled.  
  
"I do not see what is so great about him," Kurt said curtly, nodding toward the boy getting his meal that was obviously the object of Kitty's adoring attention, "he is just a regular boy."  
  
"That's part of his charm, fuzz face," Kitty told him, half teasing. Kurt growled again, so Evan decided to interject.  
  
"Look, man, you know girls. They can change their minds faster than you can bamf anywhere. Don't sweat it, Kitty will be over him by the end of the day."  
  
"Ja*, you're right," Kurt agreed, adding softly to himself, "I hope." At that moment, Kitty leapt to her feet, and began waving her arm madly.  
  
"Jake! Oh Jake, over here!" Kurt pulled back in order to avoid being knocked on the head or smacked in the nose, and over balanced, dragging the bench and Evan with him to the ground, as Rogue jumped to avoid falling over too.  
  
"Ow! Hey!"  
  
"S-sorry!" Both of them turned around, Rogue having repositioned the bench, in time to see, to their absolute horror, *that* boy taking *their* spot!  
  
"Hi," The boy, obviously Jake, said, "aren't you that cute girl from Geometry Class? Kitty Pryde?" Kitty flushed again, and nodded, while Kurt scowled and Evan stifled a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I sit right next to you."  
  
"Yeah! Well, it's really nice of you to include me in your group. It's kind of lonely starting a new school."  
  
"I know what you mean." Kitty murmured.  
  
"No problem, suga'," Rogue piped up. Both Evan and Kurt were scowling now, before the simultaneously got to their feet, much to Jean's amusement.  
  
"Pardon me," Kurt said, tapping the boy on the shoulder, "but I believe you are in my seat!" Jake's eyes widened, and it was his turn to flush.  
  
"Oh, really? Gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll just be leaving." Jake picked up his tray and stood to leave, but Kitty grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, Jake, stay! Kurt was just leaving, weren't you Kurt?" Kurt gave her a shocked and hurt look, which Evan mirrored, before a gleam of mischief appeared in his hologram eyes. He leaned over to grab what remained of his lunch, between Kitty and Jake, his grin giving him a devilish look. He turned his head to the brunette girl, and she gave him a warning look that he blatantly ignored.  
  
"Ja, Katzchen, like you said. I was just leaving." Then, moving with speed that could only be outmatched by Peitro, planted a firm but tender kiss on her cheek before turning tail and bolting. Evan caught on quickly and, laughing, followed hot on his heels.  
  
Kitty, meanwhile, flushed a deep scarlet. "Kurt!" She shrieked, getting to her feet and turning around, "You wretched imp! You are soooooo going to pay for that!" Rogue, Scott, and Jean laughed as Kitty sat down again, flustered. Jake gave her a small, shy, smile.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Huh?" Kitty looked honestly shocked before piecing it together. "Oh, you mean Kurt? Oh no! He's just, like, my best friend, or a brother. I don't have a boyfriend, currently." Jake's face considerably brightened at this news, in a way Scott wasn't entirely sure he liked. Still, he was a step above Lance or Peitro.  
  
"A pretty girl like you, not have a boy friend? I don't believe it!" Kitty had to turn her face away.  
  
"Thank-you, Jake." Under the table he squeezed her hand, and she gave him a sideways look.  
"He did what?" Kurt cried, chocking on his soda and spitting it all over Scott. The older boy took a napkin and wiped off the front of his glasses before continueing.  
  
"He just asked her to a movie with him and some of his new friends. It's not a big deal."  
  
"But.but." Kurt floundered for an argument, trying to put exactly what he was feeling into words, to explain them logically, "we do not know him! We do not know if he is trustworthy!"  
  
"He seems nice enough," Jean reassured him, " and if anything did happen, the professor would know immediately."  
  
"Ja." He agreed, someone reluctantly, before hastily adding, "but Wolverine will not be happy about it!" This caused the occupants of the room, mostly the new trainees, to snicker.  
  
"What he can' know can' hurt him, right?" Rogue piped up. "No one haz to tell him nothin'."  
  
"Anything," Jean correct automatically, and Rogue scowled. "But she does have a point, Kurt. Unless Kitty is in danger, which I highly doubt, no one tells Logan. Understood?" Kurt scowled again, mostly to show his displeasure.  
  
"Ja. Understood."  
End A/N: Okay, so Jake moves fast. Or, more specifically, I do. I HATE long, drawn-out, never getting to the point plots. So I usually just dive in headfirst. *= I will be using my limited German Vocabulary when I see fit. Simply because I can not think of one time, off the top of my head, that I've actually heard Kurt say yes instead of Ja and other such little things. Well, that's all for now. -JKJ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter ^_^.  
  
Lwgolas_girl: Lets see if your opinion stays the same as this story progresses.   
  
Selene: It's okay to be a Kurtty fan because I am too. I just don't know whether that couple fits in the story or not. Looks like it'll probably turn out that way though.  
  
Singing this review: I'm glad you loved it so much ;)  
  
Ruby: LOL. Times 10? Well, we'll just have to see how this plays out.  
  
Wolviesfan: Boy did you hit the nail on the head. I love nothing more that Logan and Kitty interaction as the mentor/student borderline father/daughter stuff. So, I grantee, there will be quite a bit of that latter. I already have some of those scenes planned out ^_^.  
  
Marsha: Again, lets see if your opinion changes later.  
  
RedLion: Well, originally I hadn't planned on Lance appearing in this fic...but during my planning he popped up, and he and Peitro are going to come in handy ;).  
  
Title: Shattered  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Keeping Logan from finding out about Kitty's dates, which were beginning to occur more and more often, with less and less people, was not as easy as it had originally sounded. He seemed to be asking were the Half-Pint was every few seconds.  
  
Of course there may have been two reasons for this, the first being that their minds were exaggerating the times Logan asked because they were stressed about being unable to come up with a plausible excuse. The second was that, since every time he asked they all jumped a mile, Logan took some kind of pleasure out of it. Older students tended to choose the former while anyone younger than Kurt chose the later.  
  
One night, Kitty cut it dangerously close to curfew, and Kurt and Evan were the ones that had to assure the over-protective teacher that she was in no danger, merely "studying" with a friend from school. The situation almost turned bad when Evan told him they were studying a certain chapter in the Health Book, but Kurt managed to assure him that it was a girl friend, and Evan got smacked upside the head as soon as the Wolverine was out of hearing range.   
  
This sort of pattern continued for several months, until Kitty was dating Jake only, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. On this particular morning Kurt, unusually, was up rather early, much to Logan's amusement.  
  
"What exactly are you doing, Fuzzy?"   
  
"Me?" The teenager asked innocently. "I am only looking for something to eat." Logan grunted, somewhat amused that the blue teenager was looking while hanging upside down. A few minutes later tired eyed students began to shuffle in, occasionally pausing to grunt a good morning at Kurt or Logan. Logan was the only one surprised when Kitty was the very last one in, considering she'd been out until two minutes to curfew.   
  
What was a surprise to everyone, however, was the long, dark, bruise that ran from the middle of her forehead and back to her hairline. Kurt very nearly fell of where he'd been perched on the counter.  
  
"Katzchen! What happened?" Logan got to his feet and immediately began to inspect the bruise, but Kitty ducked away from his light touch on her arm.  
  
"What do you mean, Kurt?"  
  
"That bruise on yer face." Rogue said, pointing. "It definitely wasn't thay're las' night." Kitty flushed.  
  
"I just, like, fell out of bed last night and hit my head, yah know, on the night table." Rogue looked skeptically, almost sure she would have heard her roommate if she had hurt herself during the night, but then again she couldn't be sure.  
  
Logan once more laid a hand on her upper arm, trying to get her to hold still long enough to make sure that the wound really was as harmless as it appeared. This time, though, Kitty visibly flinched and pulled away, almost as if she were afraid of the older man. This fear hurt Logan more than he was willing to admit to anyone but himself, so he let go of her arm, instead opting to bend down and look at the bruise eye level, as Scott came and stood behind her. The bruise was dark, and looked painful, but there didn't appear to be any other injuries sustained.   
  
"Sure did a number on yourself, Half Pint," Logan growled, in the most affectionate tone he could manage. Kitty halfway shrugged.   
  
"Yeah, well, I kinda, like, shouldn't put my night table so close to my bed, huh?" Logan nodded and stood up, the unspoken symbol for breakfast to continue as normal. Yet, as Kitty carefully spooned out her yogurt and fruit, Logan studied her. She was moving especially gingerly, sort of favoring her right ankle. While it was entirely possible that it also had been bruised during a fall out of bed, something inside him doubted it. Possibly it was the skeptical look on Rogue's face, or the pained one on Kurt's, that brought on those feelings. Maybe he'd talk to Charles about it later, but for now, he had no proof.  
"Kitty?" The brunette girl jumped as her name was spoken softly out of the noise of the hallway. She turned around, hand clamped around her history book.  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
"Are you alright, Katzchen?" He whispered softly, placing one hand around her wrist. Almost without realizing it, she pulled out of his grip.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt, I'm fine. What's up?"   
  
"Nothing. You just seem so..." he struggled to find a word to describe exactly how his best friend had been acting since that morning. After a few seconds he decided there was no such word, and settled for the next best thing. "So very distant. You are pulling away from everyone." Kitty said nothing, instead turned her attention back to her locker like she hadn't heard him, wincing as her weight shifted to her painfully swollen ankle. "Was it something I have done, Katzchen?" The seemingly innocent question caused Kitty to whirl around so fast, placing her hands on the other boy's shoulders, so fast that Kurt was actually surprised.   
  
"No, Kurt, it's not you! Never you, okay? You have nothing to do with what I'm feeling right now! No matter what happens, don't forget it okay?" Kurt stared at her, eyes wide.  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"No matter what! Promise me, Kurt!" Her eyes were so pleading; manner so frantic, that Kurt could only gape at her for a moment before nodding.  
  
"I promise Katzchen. I won't forget." Kitty visibly relaxed. Then, much to Kurt's vast surprise, she kissed his forehead.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered before turning around abruptly and running as the bell rang. Kurt stared after her dumbly. Something inside him felt that, no matter what, he couldn't let Kitty out of sight. He took off, silently, after her, following her down the hallway at a safe distance. She turned abruptly as the late bell rang, into an empty classroom. Kurt looked around the empty hallway, before bamfing into the closet in the classroom.   
  
He stealthily pushed the door open, so he could peer out. Kitty was leaning against the wall, her history book forgotten by her side. She was grasping her side, tears falling from her candid blue eyes. She lifted up the side of her shirt, just enough to reveal an ugly and horribly dark bruise, roughly the size and shape of someone's foot. She grimaced, but Kurt gasped. Suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick. Kitty was hurting, and it was badly. Someone had hurt his Katzchen. Kitty began to sob, curling up on her unhurt side, trying to muffle her sobs into the floor. Kurt watched, fists clenching, until he couldn't take it anymore. He bamfed away, to a place where he could have his own privacy.  
  
'I promise, Katzchen. I will find who has done this to you, and make them pay!'  
  
End A/N: Well, now the ACTUAL plot has started. What do you think is happening to Kitty ;)? Next chapter: Lance makes an observation to Kurt, Kurt witnesses something, and more Logan in father mode ^_^! 


End file.
